wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moira Thaurissan
, Queen-Regent of the Dark Iron clan, Dark Iron Representative of Council of Three Hammers | location = The Imperial Seat, Blackrock Depths (pre-Cataclysm) The High Seat, Ironforge (post-Cataclysm) | status = Alive(lore),killable (WoW) | relatives = Elder Bronzebeard, Madoran Bronzebeard (ancestors), Magni Bronzebeard (father), Muradin Bronzebeard, Brann Bronzebeard (uncles), Dagran Thaurissan (husband), Fenran Thaurissan (son) | instance = Blackrock Depths }} Moira Thaurissan (formerly Princess Moira Bronzebeard) is the daughter of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge and the widow of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan of the Dark Iron clan. She is the Dark Iron representative of the Council of Three Hammers that rules Ironforge following the petrification of her father. Quests Princess Moira Bronzebeard is a level 55 elite located in the Imperial Seat in Blackrock Depths. She ends the following quests: * * and begins the following quests: * * See Blackrock Depths NPCs. Background Moira Bronzebeard is the daughter of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge. Her father maintains she was captured and seduced via magical meansWorld of Warcraft #9, Page 10 by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan and became pregnant with his child. This child is half Bronzebeard and half Thaurissan, and the heir to both the Kingdom of Ironforge and Dark Iron clan. Moira Bronzebeard is located in the Imperial Seat in Blackrock Depths. She assists Thaurissan by healing him, so its wise to keep her CC'd by Sapping/Freezing Trapping her (she cannot be polymorphed). Both the Alliance and Horde get a quest completed by killing Thaurissan first, and talking to Moira after. However, Moira can still be taken down for her loot before Thaurissan falls. Once your group has done that quest, High Priestess of Thaurissan will replace her on subsequent trips to the dungeon. In Cataclysm, Moira's father, King Magni, will turn into stone, the victim of a curse caused by a tablet found in the titan city of Ulduar. Moria returns to Ironforge with her infant son, and attempts to claim the throne, causing political instability, resulting in near civil war. To counter this "The Council of Three Hammers" is made. Dividing power equally amongst the three clans. Along with her uncle Muradin and Thane Kurdran Wildhammer, Moira (now styled Moira Thaurissan, taking the name of the slain Emperor) will take Magni's place in the High Seat in Ironforge, representing the Dark Iron Dwarves. Abilities *'Shadow Bolt' - Hurls a bolt of dark magic at an enemy, inflicting 160 to 216 Shadow damage. *'Mind Blast' - Inflicts 139 to 161 Shadow damage to an enemy. *'Heal' - Calls upon Holy magic to heal an ally for 879 to 1021. *'Renew' - Heals an ally for 5 every 3 sec. for 20 sec. Loot Inspiration *Moira bears a strikingly remarkable appearance to Princess Leia Organa from the Star Wars universe, during her time as Jabba the Hutt's slave. See also High Priestess of Thaurissan - a stand-in NPC for the princess when all party members have finished the Moira questline. References External links '''|Incumbent}} es:Moira Bronzebeard fr:Moira Barbe-de-Bronze Category:Dwarves Category:Bronzebeard dwarves Category:Priests Category:Quest givers Category:Blackrock Depths mobs Category:Blackrock Depths NPCs Category:Ironforge NPCs Category:Lore characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters